Amelia Lennon
Name: Amelia Lennon Gender: Female Age: 17 School: Alderbrook High School Hobbies and Interests: Playing the guitar, music in general, but mostly punk and rock music, drinking, hanging out with friends, drama and acting. Appearances: Amelia is 5’7”, and weighs 132lbs. She has a fairly slim figure, and spends quite a bit of time outside, so her skin is slightly tanned. Her hair is a light brown and kept straight, reaching her shoulders. Amelia makes sure that she keeps it in excellent condition. Amelia has dark blue/green eyes, which are generally highlighted with metallic blue eye shadow. Her face is oval in shape, and luckily free from any blemishes, apart from a small mark on the right side of her nose. Amelia also normally has a dark blue stud earring in each ear. On the day that Amelia was chosen, she was wearing a dark black, long-sleeved cardigan, and underneath that, a white sleeveless top, with thin, black, horizontal stripes. She also wore black jeans and a pair of light brown sandals. Biography: Amelia was born in Alderbrook to Kyle and Janice Lennon. Janice works as a proof-reader for medical journals, and Kyle is a policeman. At the moment, Amelia is the Lennon’s only child; however, Janice is currently pregnant. Amelia only sees her father in the mornings and evenings due to his job; the two get on well, though, and try and spend as much time together as they can. Amelia’s early life was fairly quiet and ordinary, although she’d most likely call it “dull.” She got on well with most people her age, due to Amelia pretty much being a bundle of energy and cheerfulness. As she grew older, Amelia became more and more interested in the arts; Amelia claims she was influenced by her friend, Helena on this front, whose father was an aspiring musician, and her mother and artist. At first, Amelia only really listened to whatever popular songs were on the radio at the time, but as she grew into teenager-hood, Amelia started listening to different, mostly older songs. Kyle had a collection of CDs by bands and artists such as Guns N’ Roses or Jeff Buckley, and Amelia began to listen to these, planning on listening to several different styles of music by several different bands, to see whether any of them sparked her interest. However, Amelia instantly fell in love with punk and metal music after hearing some of Kyle’s CDs. A year after first listening to Guns N’ Roses, Amelia was given an acoustic guitar for her fifteenth birthday, on which she attempts to cover various songs. She finds it difficult composing original pieces of music, however. Music wasn’t the only art that Amelia was interested in. On a whim, she decided to join a local drama group, to see if she’d enjoy it or not. She did, and has been described as having a natural talent for acting. Amelia is friendly with pretty much anyone and everyone, no matter whether their interests are similar to her; as long as they’re generally friendly. Due to her large amount of friends, Amelia spends a lot of time outside, hanging out with them. However, one evening, when Amelia had planned to hang out at the park, a couple of Amelia’s rowdier friends had brought a few cases of beer with them. Not wanting to seem boring, Amelia decided to try some. Since then, however, she’s gained a love of alcohol, although nowhere near the scale of some of her friends. Kyle and Janice are currently unaware of this. Amelia does fairly well in school, getting Bs and As in most subjects. Naturally, she excels at drama and music, although she isn’t always a fan of the music she has to study in it. Amelia also does well in English, and also in Math, although she dislikes it. In general, Amelia enjoys school, mostly due to the fact that she gets along with pretty much everyone there. Amelia can almost always be found with a smile on her face and a few cheerful words of greeting. However, she also knows when it’s time to be jokey and friendly, and when to be more serious, earning her a good deal of respect and trust from her peers. She’s also not afraid of yelling at someone if they do something to seriously annoy her. Advantages: Amelia is fairly popular, and could gain allies easily due to this. Due to spending quite a bit of time outside, Amelia has become fairly tough, and could stand the elements more easily than her classmates. Being a fairly good actress, Amelia could also attempt to manipulate others if she saw the need to; however... Disadvantages: Amelia is very unlikely to attempt to manipulate, or harm her classmates, due to her trusting and friendly nature. She does not have good stamina, and would have trouble running long distances, or fending off an attacker. Designated Number: Female Student #8 ---- Designated Weapon: Pick Axe Conclusion: The gal, seems too friendly and nice, which'll do her no good in a place like this. If she can use that friendly nature to manipulate herself into gettin' herself a gun, then maybe that could all change quickly. Although a pick axe ain't too shabby. The above biography is as written by Pippin. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Tania Chell Killed By: Jumped off a cliff Collected Weapons: Pick Axe (designated) Allies: '''Martha Stock, Trevor Altahen '''Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Amelia, in chronological order *The Foolish Fearless *Ranch Hands *It's not like its for real or anything, right? *Anyone out there? *Far From Home *The Highest Heights Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Amelia Lennon. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Virtua-SOTF Category:Characters